Hogwarts Black Ops
by MaddisonRei
Summary: 4 ANBU members are sent to Hogwarts to protect the school and in particular, Harry Potter. But how will these ninja's react to the political game playing? The pure laziness of the British wizards? The naivety and childishness of their students? It is a very different world to Konoha, how will they survive this mission? Rated M to be safe, language and sex in later chapters.


A beautiful blonde woman sat at a desk staring blankly at the piles of paperwork beside her. She sighed deeply before swivelling her chair around to stare out of the window behind her, pulling a bottle of sake out of seemingly nowhere, looking out at the beautiful village hidden in the leaves, Konoha. Just as the woman seemed to be getting comfortable the door to her office opened and she heard the snort of a pig. _Shizune_.

"Tsunade-sama, there is a man here wishing to speak to you about hiring some of our ninja for a mission _outside_ of the elemental nations." Shizune spoke softly, knowing that the Hokage was listening even if she did not seem to even acknowledge her presence.

Tsunade spun around as Shizune spoke. "_Outside_?! Better show him in then."

Shizune ducked out of the office, returning only a few seconds later ushering in a tall, very old man who was dressed in blue robes covered with twinkling silver stars and moons. The man stood before Tsunade with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye, looking for all intents and purposes as though he was perfectly at home there. He seemed to either be completely unaware of how dangerous these people were, or he was simply arrogant enough to believe himself immune to their power.

"Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Knock

Knock

Knock

Urggh. Why do people insist on knocking at my door so early in the morning? Especially when I have just returned from a solo mission. I'm tired.

Knock

Knock

Knock

I rolled my eyes and tumbled out of bed, practically dragging myself to the front door where I found a random ANBU on my doorstep.

"ANBU Fox has been summoned to the Hokage's office." I nodded, not responding as I closed the door with a sigh before turning to get ready. After a quick shower, I dressed in my regular ANBU uniform, complete with my mask, styled to look like a snarling fox. I looked in the mirror, nodded and shunshined directly into the godaime's office.

I appeared before Tsunade-baa-chan's desk and gave a small bow to her, immediately registering the two other people in the room.

"Hello Fox, thank you for coming, I am sorry to call you out, I know you've just got back from a tiring mission, so I'll try to make this quick." Tsunade began, first addressing me, before turning to the other two occupants in the room, Sakura and Sasuke.

"You two are here because I have decided to promote you both to ANBU. Fox here will be your captain. All of your identities will be S-Class secrets to anyone outside of ANBU, and even inside of ANBU only those who need to know, will know who you are. Fox, please remove your mask and introduce yourself to your team." I sighed as she said this. I knew she was planning something like this. You see, Sasuke and Sakura knew who I was. I was Uzumaki Naru, their third team-mate. But they didn't know that I was ANBU and they certainly didn't know that I wasn't the idiotic, hyper kunoichi that they thought I was. Slowly, I removed my mask.

I heard their gasps but I didn't turn to look at them, choosing to instead glare at my hokage.

"Don't look at me like that Naru. I am sending the three of you plus one other ANBU member on a year-long mission to the outside world. It is vital to this mission that you have brilliant teamwork, and I know that as team 7 you guys work well together. The fourth member of this team will be Naru's ANBU partner, so I know that he and Naru work well together too." I smiled slightly at Tsunade, previous anger completely forgotten.

"Thank you, baa-chan." I said, with a smile. She smiled back and nodded. Sasuke and Sakura looked confused but I didn't feel the need to inform them on why I was so happy. Clearly, Tsunade did feel the need.

"Of course, Naru. I wouldn't send you on a year-long mission without being able to see your husband. I wouldn't wish the pain you would inflict on me on anyone. Not to mention what he would do to me. No, this was is just safer for everyone involved." I sighed and turned to face my two team-mates. They stared at me, gobsmacked.

"You're married?!" Sakura shouted at me. I nodded in response.

"When? Who?" Sasuke spoke up quietly.

"We got married just under a month ago, but with us both being on missions we haven't really had much time to ourselves."

"But Naru, WHO did you marry? Do we know him?" I nodded that yes they knew him but didn't give any more information. It's none of their business, and they'll find out soon enough anyway so I am going to enjoy being in private with my husband with no interruptions while I still can.

"Mission details?" I asked.

"You are to go to a place called England to guard a school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The wizards in England seem to be a part of a war, the light vs. the dark. The light consists of your employer, one Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts and his Order of the Phoenix. One student that you must protect in particular is Harry Potter, he is very important to the light side of the war as he is the one destined to kill the leader of the dark side, Lord Voldemort. The dark side of the war consists of this Voldemort and his followers who call themselves 'Death Eaters'. They tend to wear dark cloaks and wear bone white masks. Nobody knows for sure who these death eaters are due to these masks, the only distinguishable feature they share is a tattoo on their left forearm. The dark mark.

Naru, you will lead the mission. I am expecting regular updates on the mission, using summons will probably be best. You will leave in 3 weeks. In those weeks I am expecting you to be training and learning as much as possible about the wizarding world in England. I will give you what information I have here. Your fourth member is currently on a mission and will be back about 2 days before you leave. I expect you to meet here at 8 am in three weeks' time to meet your escort. Understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Three voices responded.

"Good. You are dismissed."

With three shunshins the hokage was left once again alone in her office.

_**That's it for the first chapter guys, sorry is it seems a little boring or short, it's just the opening.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review.**_

_**PLEASE VOTE FOR WHO YOU WOULD LIKE NARU'S HUSBAND TO BE, I have started a poll for who you would like him to be so please vote for anyone! (except for Sasuke, sorry).**_

_**Anyone you would like:**_

_**Itachi**_

_**Kakashi**_

_**Shikamaru**_

_**Neji**_

_**Or others, you decide…. So please let me know!**_


End file.
